The present invention relates generally to improved effective treatment of two specified bodily abnormalities, one said bodily abnormality being blood-related and exemplified by a manifested migraine headache, and the other said bodily abnormality being cell-related and exemplified by uncontrolled cell profusion in a male prostate wherein the commonality in the treatments is exposure to a high frequency electromagnetic field and the resulting improvement, more particularly, is minimizing adverse side effects of current treatments.
Medical literature abounds with disclosures of treatments for bodily abnormalities of blood-related or cell-related natures. It is known by common experience that such treatments have adverse side effects. For example, the debilitating effect on the body, hair loss, and the like of chemotherapy, x-ray, cobalt, and surgery, and combinations thereof, in an effort to avert or abate the terminal consequence of cancer.
Another example is the treatment of migraine headaches which, by choice, was pharmacological in nature, although not effective for all types of migraine headaches and inappropriate for patients having allergic reactions to the medication. This is addressed and another treatment option afforded to sufferers of migraine headaches in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,721 for xe2x80x9cMethod of Relieving Headache Painxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 17, 1998.
In the treatment of cell-related abnormality, specifically cell-related uncontrolled cell profusion in a male prostate, the aforesaid treatments of choice have significant side effects, and currently there is no option to use a treatment at least as, and believed to be more, effective than said chemotherapy, x-ray, cobalt, and surgery, and with no significant adverse side effects.
Broadly, it is an object to provide an optional treatment of bodily abnormalities overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object, without significant side-effects, to provide a treatment of an identified cell-related prostate abnormality which contributes to an abatement of uncontrolled cell division, a known cause of terminal prostate cancer.